A Dear Friend
by GeorgeAndrews
Summary: Perhaps the best gift Jo has to offer is her devout friendship to those she cares for. My response to the Quote Swap Challenge.


**A/N - My response to The Quote Swap Challenge by Kates89 and Smuffly.**

**Jo Danville, the Avalanche and the following quote: "Oh, sure, now you like the dog." originally spoken by Danny Messer.**

* * *

"Yee har!" Jo shouted excitedly as she drove the Avalanche over the rocky terrain of upstate New York making the two occupants of the car jolt violently about.

"Jo, I'm not sure this was such a good idea," Sid said warily, holding on tight as the Avalanche lurched up another embankment, teetered and then sped down the other side.

"What are you talking about Sid," Jo laughed. "This is great!"

"Speak for yourself," Sid muttered, clinging on for dear life.

The two of them had taken a trip upstate, about thirty miles North of Syracuse, somewhere near to the junction to Mexico to go off-roading in the Avalanche. It had been one of Jo's crazy ideas and Sid still wasn't sure why she'd suggested it.

"I'm surprised Mac even let you borrow an Avalanche," Sid mused aloud as he was swung to his right, shoulder hitting the window.

"Don't be silly," Jo scoffed. "I didn't ask that silly old bee."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sid asked as they bumped along.

"Isn't this just the most exhilarating thing?" Jo laughed as she wound down the windows and let the fresh air blow in, along with the mud splatter and anything else that spurted up from the tyres clashing with the ground.

The day was a warm one, sun radiating down on them causing both to break out into a small sweat. However there was still a gusty breeze, sharp and clean from the rain that had poured down the night before. The ground was still sodden, dew soaked grass and squelching mud surrounding them.

"Urgh," Sid moaned as the Avalanche bumped particularly hard over one rock and his head almost hit the roof. "Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" he asked.

"Because, Sid Hammerback, you had no idea this is what we would be doing!" Jo replied grinning

"Ah yes, the element of surprise. How continually surprising it is," Sid mused.

"Well it sure beats being stuck in your stuffy city apartment all day," Jo said in very much the tone a teacher would use on her pupil.

Sid smiled briefly at Jo, appreciative of her thoughtfulness. It surprised him a little, considering she was still so busy with work, with her children and with whatever social life she had. He was grateful for the few moments she put aside just for him.

"Wooohoooo!" Jo yelled in glee as she swerved the Avalanche round a tree and their stomachs leapt as the car bounded down another slope.

Jo took a brief second to glance at the man beside her before she starred back at the land in front of her. He looked good; well he looked better than he had done in months. He had some colour back in his cheeks and Jo hoped the fresh air was doing him good. The thrill and pure exhilaration of the ride was evident in his face despite his grumbling and Jo knew he was secretly enjoying himself. He was a daredevil, a risk taker and she knew that.

"How about we stop somewhere up ahead for a bit?" Jo asked as the two of the juddered in their seats.

"Fine by me," Sid replied as Jo swung the Avalanche through a few more trees before his breath caught in his throat.

They had come to a clearing. The most beautiful, picturesque, idyllic scene before him that he could ever imagine. It was a lake, not a large one, but big enough that it would take one most of a day to trek round it. Birds were taking flight from the water and the sun was reflecting off its surface. Ripples from the breeze made their way over to where Jo stopped the Avalanche and lapped at the shore.

"Jo...it's beautiful," Sid gushed.

"Come on, let's get out," Jo said, slapping his leg gently and then opening her door.

She went round and helped him out, supporting him over to a rock where they sat down together and stared out across the lake. The smell of the rain, the dew, the fresh outdoors came to their nostrils and Jo's dark hair blew wildly about her face. She gently moved her hand over the rock to take hold of Sid's and they just sat in silence. Sat and watched.

"Are you cold?" Jo asked eventually. "I packed some blankets. And there's a thermos of tea in the trunk."

"I'm fine, Jo," Sid smiled. "Stop worrying about me."

"I'm sorry," Jo apologised.

"Don't worry," Sid said, patting her hand. "I'm glad you brought me out here."

"You are?" Jo said, a little surprised.

"Yes," Sid nodded. "You were right, it beats sitting in my apartment all day with nothing to do and no-one to see."

"You should visit us down at the lab more often," Jo scolded. "We all miss you there."

"I know," Sid said sorrowfully. "But it's hard to get out by myself sometimes."

"Do your girls not come round?" Jo asked.

"Not as often as I'd like," Sid said truthfully. "Or as often as they'd like. It seems life has a way of getting in the way of...well...of death."

"Don't you dare say that, Sid Hammerback," Jo said sternly.

Sid chuckled. "How is it you always make me feel like a schoolboy in for a telling off."

"Because maybe that's just what you are," Jo joked.

"Those days are long since passed," Sid said sadly. "I'm not that same boy I was anymore."

"Oh I can just imagine you with your cute chubby cheeks and a mop of hair," Jo laughed, nudging Sid gently with her shoulder.

"Shame I did change then," Sid laughed somewhat bitterly.

Jo frowned, glancing over his hollow cheeks and near bare head. His hair was growing back in wispy thin streaks. Ever since he had stopped the chemo it had started to grow back. But Jo knew what that meant, and it frightened her.

"You'll always be a handsome man to me, Sid Hammerback," she smiled and stroked a thumb over his hand.

Sid laughed heartily before wheezing slightly. "Thank you, Jo," he murmured.

"You're very welcome," Jo nodded. "Isn't this just beautiful," she sighed, turning their attention back onto the scene around them.

"It is. It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen," Sid reckoned.

"So my idea to come up here was a good one then?" Jo teased. "Guess I showed you, huh?!"

"Hmmm," Sid pretend to weigh it up. "I'm not sure, Jo. You can't teach this old grumpy dog new tricks."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself. I saw the way you were smiling through most of that ride. You were loving every minute of it!" she scoffed.

"Well..." Sid said coyly. "Perhaps I was indeed. Maybe I'm not too past it to try new things."

"Oh, sure, now you like the dog, eh?" Jo said knowingly.

Sid chuckled in amusement at Jo's antics. They always fell into such easy talk, it was one of the reasons he enjoyed her company so much. She never treated him like he was ill. Like he was dying.

"I miss this," Jo continued unaware of Sid's line of thinking. "You know you were always my favourite...at the lab."

"Was I?" Sid said in surprise.

"Of course. I feel so lucky I got to come to New York and meet the great Doctor Hammerback!" she replied.

"Hmmm," Sid hummed. "Maybe that's how I'll be remembered...the great Doctor Hammerback."

Jo's face dropped to one of sorrow and she looked away suddenly unable to cope for a moment. She could feel her eyes welling up and told herself to stay calm. Today wasn't supposed to be about her, it was about Sid, about taking him out, helping him to enjoy his final few weeks.

"Don't cry," Sid murmured sadly as he looked at her.

Jo blinked up at him, unaware that tears were even falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sid," she whispered.

"It's okay, Jo. Really," Sid said positively.

"No, no it's not," Jo said bitterly. "It's so unfair. It's so..."

"Jo," Sid said sternly.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, feeling bad for letting her emotions take control of her. "I just don't want to have to let you go."

"We all have to say goodbye at some point," Sid said wisely.

"I know," Jo said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I just wish there was something more to be done."

"So do I," Sid nodded. "But I've accepted that there isn't."

"Are you sure the chemo..." Jo started.

"Jo, we've been over this," Sid said a little sternly, now feeling like the teacher himself. "The chemo wasn't having any effect on the cancer. It had spread and I was so sick and tired of feeling...well...sick and tired all the time. At least this way I can spend whatever little time I have left in relative comfort."

"Sid," Jo smiled through her tears and then leant in to hug him. She held him tight, her dear friend.

"You want to know something?" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"Hmmm?" Sid hummed, turning his head slightly closer to her.

"You once told me you wanted to know what kind of difference you'd made..." she paused for a second to swallow a cry of anguish. "Well you've made a hell of a lot in my life. I love you, Sid Hammerback. You've touched my life in ways you'll never know and I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Jo," Sid sniffed, feeling a tear come to his own eye. "I love you too. I'm so glad you came to New York and I could meet you before..."

"Before the sun sets," Jo finished for him as he was unable to continue. "Before the sun sets and you're finally at peace."

"I'm at peace here, Jo," Sid murmured. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Jo pulled away and gazed into Sid's face.

"Thank you, Jo. You're the dearest friend I could ever have wished for in my life," Sid smiled.

Jo smiled back at him though her tears and then they turned back to lake and watched the leaves dance in the breeze, the sunlight dance on the water and the birds dance in the sky. The world was dancing around them.


End file.
